smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 4.15
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Corrupted Arena (Patch 4.15) SMITE - 4.15 Patch Overview - Corrupted Arena (August 16, 2017) SMITE - 4.15 Patch Discussion (w MythyMoo & Punk Duck) SMITE - 4.15 Console Patch Overview - Corrupted Arena Patch notes also available on Twitch + PC Notes + Console Notes! New God Skins *Fabulous Chiron - Summer of Smite *Sun Kissed Amaterasu - Summer of Smite *Moonlit Ranger Artemis - Exclusive: Chest *Earl Wubert St. Kongfrey Sun Wukong - Exclusive: Chest *Dragonkin Skadi - Corrupted Arena Adventure *Dragon’s Rage Kukulkan - Corrupted Arena Adventure *Noble Esports Zeus *Sun Wukong Mastery Skins *Emote: Amaterasu dance New Adventure: Corrupted Arena The Mayan Pantheon has corrupted the Arena… And it’s more dangerous than ever. Can you escape the wrath of Dragon’s Rage Kukulkan and the collapsing Arena floor? Find out in SMITE’s newest Adventure: Corrupted Arena. Find out more about the Corrupted Arena Adventure here. Adventure Bundle *Limited Kukulkan Dragon’s Rage *Corrupted Ward Skin *Corrupted Music Theme *Corrupted Avatar *Gold Key *Also unlocks + 2500 Arena Points and 2x Arena Points going forward Adventure Gold Vault *Limited Skadi Dragonkin Project Olympus Project Olympus continues with a special focus on our Console players. There have been long time requests for better controller options, improved information for players, and improved social functionality on console and once 4.15 hits these will be answered. Console Features *Will appear in the 4.15 Console Patch *New Controller Options The ability to fine tune your control scheme is important to an action based game like SMITE. Players will now be able to configure their aim acceleration and dead zones through the controller settings menu. Additionally, players can choose to keep or remove the LB+RB Ultimate firing binding to suit their playstyle. *Players can now select if they want LB+RB to fire their Ultimate from the settings menu. *Aim Acceleration and Controller dead zones can now be configured from the settings menu. Player Stats *Players will now be able to see their stats (Power, Attack Speed, Movement Speed) on the main HUD. Ever wondered how much movement speed your God had? Wonder no more! Console players will be able to see a quick view of their stats on the main HUD showing stats like Movement Speed, Attack Speed, Power, and Basic Attack damage. Social Improvements *Provided an option to invite players to their party or to their friends list from the End of Match lobby. Point Value to God Leaderboard *Players will now see the Point Value on the God Leaderboard that determines placement. Each win with a God, gives that player a certain amount of points based on how difficult the match was and at what skill level the match was played. Losses deduct some points. This should better represent why players are ranked the way they are on the God Leaderboard. PC UI Memory Improvements *Fixed a variety of issues that caused the PC UI to use more memory than it needed to. This should result in improved performance, especially on low-end machines. Miscellaneous *Triumphant Chests **Updated descriptions to make it more clear what items are contained in the each chest. *Consumables **Fixed an issue where players with a full consumable inventory could purchase consumables while dead, resulting in the item disappearing and the player losing gold. *Ranked Bank Time **Bank Time has been properly decreased to 60, down from 90. GAMEPLAY Players were often struggling to finish out their build before the game ended. The sweet Rod of Tahuti coming online at 5 tickets didn’t result in a great feeling. We are increasing the overall gold spooling which will allow players to properly finish their builds and have a bit of playtime at that level of power. *Arena **Increased Gold Spooling from 8 → 10 *Conquest **Mid Harpy ***Reduced XP reward from 58 → 55 Bug Fixes Items *VAMPIRIC SHROUD **Fixed an issue where Vampiric Shroud would proc multiple times on certain abilities. *EVOLVED SHAMAN’S RING **Fixed an issue where Ao Kuang’s Wild Storm would gain the bonus damage early. Gods *Arachne **NIGHT CRAWLER ***Fixed an issue where landing on unleashed monsters would not deal damage. *Artio **GENERAL ***Fixed an issue where Artio could lose the ability to Basic Attack or cast Abilities. *Cu Chulainn **VENT ANGER (BERSERK FORM) ***Fixed an issue where this could tick and extra time. ***Fixed an issue where this ability may not benefit from Physical Power. *Raijin **CHARGED TEMPO ***Fixed an issue where the last ability cast would not receive the Cooldown Reduction. Items – Balance *ICHAIVAL **Decreased Attack Speed from 30% → 25% **Decreased Passive Physical Power Buff & Debuff from 10 Physical Power per Stack → 7 Physical Power per Stack Hunter builds are all about synergy. Every item needs to build Power, Penetration, and Attack Speed in the right order for Hunters to become late game powerhouses. Ichaival not only provided these synergy stats, but did so for a cheap price and with an early game boxing passive. It became a core item in all Hunter builds. We are decreasing its overall potency so it is still a strong boxing item but it will no longer be a core stat source of all Hunter builds. This nerf creates a large change in overall Hunter strength. To make up for this hit to core Hunter builds other hunter items are seeing slight buffs. *SILVERBRANCH BOW **Decreased Attack Speed from 30% → 25% **Decreased passive Physical Power Buff from 10 Physical Power per Stack → 7 Physical Power per Stack Silverbranch Bow will receive similar changes as Ichaival. The key difference is that it will retain the full 15 Magical Power debuff it applies to enemies. We want to highlight these items for their boxing potential and to keep this item as a strong counter to Magical gods playing the ADC role. *CURSED GAUNTLET **Decreased Cost from 1450 → 1400 *DEVOURER’S GAUNTLET **Decreased Cost from 2050 → 2000 **Increased Physical Power from 25 → 30 **Increased Physical Power per Stack from .4 → .5 per stack **Decreased Max Stacks from 75 → 70 **Completed Devourer’s Gauntlet Stacks **Increased Physical Power from Stacks from 30 → 35 **Decreased Physical Lifesteal from Stacks from 15% → 14% Devourer’s Gauntlet has struggled to be a relevant Hunter choice. With being both slow to ramp up and the core changes to Lifesteal in Season 3, players have shifted to alternatives in Transcendence and Ichaival rushes. Not only will it be easier to start with Cursed Gauntlet, but Devourer’s Gauntlet is receiving a slight power buff on both its base form and it’s fully stacked form while taking slightly less time to stack. This power will synergize well with both Attack Speed and Critical Strike builds and should have clear rewards and pitfalls versus the early game Transcendence or Ichaival rush. *ASI **Decreased Cost from 1750 → 1700 **Increased Physical Lifesteal from 15% → 20% Asi is seeing a slight bump to lifesteal and a cost reduction to make it a more attractive Hunter pickup. It now fits into the price category of true Tier 2 bridge Items like Ichaival and Gladiator’s Shield. *BLOODFORGE **Decreased Cost from 2850 → 2800 Bloodforge is a luxury late game Physical Lifesteal and Power item, but it’s situational usage was limited. It is receiving a minor cost adjustment to better balance its cost and overall strength. *THE EXECUTIONER **Increased Physical Power from 30 → 35 The Executioner serves as a Hunter’s tool for shredding through high protection targets in the late game while also providing a good amount of Attack Speed. This item synergized very well with Ichaival and with that item being toned down, The Executioner is receiving a bit of power to help it solidify its own spot in Hunter builds. *DEATHBRINGER **Decreased Cost from 3200 → 3000 Critical Strike has been largely absent from Hunters since the beginning of Season 4. Especially with the Shuriken tree receiving Attack Speed it was largely expected to be the standard, but since then we have seen a large shift away from Critical Strike. While Devourer’s Gloves being more viable would help Critical Strike, we also wanted to bring up the power of Deathbringer to further help this type of build see success. *POISONED STAR **Increased Critical Strike Chance from 15% → 20% Some builds are especially successful because they have extra flexibility. Critical strike builds rarely had that advantage. Poisoned Star serves a utility role in a Critical Strike build but in its current state it is underwhelming, especially when a Hunter’s Main role is Damage. We are increasing the Critical Strike Chance so it better synergizes with Critical Strike builds as a whole while allowing for a more viable utility option. *TITAN’S BANE **Decreased Cost from 2300 → 2150 Titan’s Bane and Obsidian Shard are both receiving a cost reduction. Both these items took nerfs due to their potency at hurting Guardians and Warriors, but the pendulum may have shifted the other way. We want to ensure Mages, Assassins, and Hunter’s have the tools to deal with heavy defense. At 2150 Titan’s Bane and Obsidian Shard will be even more attractive when facing tank-heavy comps. *OBSIDIAN SHARD **Decreased Cost from 2300 → 2150 *STONE OF GAIA **New Passive ***If you are hit by a Knockup, Knockback, Pull, or Grab you gain 10% of your Maximum Health over the next 10 seconds. Can only occur once every 90. ***Still retains the ability to regenerate 2% of your Maximum Health every 5 seconds. Stone Of Gaia’s passive was originally created to provide a counter to a specific type of Crowd Control, and for that purpose, it did its job. However, as a consequence, it limited the viability of certain gods. Ares, Fenrir, Tyr, and Xing Tian were some of the gods heavily impacted by this item countering their main combos or Ultimates, and players had a hard time justifying these picks when such a strong counter exists. We have changed the passive to now provide a bonus heal when hit by these effects rather than negating the effects entirely. This fits with the item’s overall theme of regeneration and should bring more gods into viability. *SHIFTER’S SHIELD **Removed +15 Magical Protections. **Updated the item description to clarify that it gives +35 of both Magical and Physical Protection. Shifter’s Shield is a very flexible item that provides both a large amount of Power and a large amount of Magical and Physical Protection. This item not only had no weakness but encouraged tanky warriors to build a large amount of offense while being able to shrug off enemies attempts to fight back. As an item that is in the Physical Power and Physical Protection tree, it seemed a bit odd for this item to suddenly become equally good against Mages as well. To give this item some counterplay, we are removing the Magical Protections provided by the base item. Warrior’s will still receive offensive and defensive strength, but Mages will now have an opportunity to play against this item. *GLADIATOR’S SHIELD **Decreased Physical Protections from 45 → 35 Gladiator’s Shield fulfilled a similar role to Ichaival for Warriors. Cheap Protections, Power, Cooldown Reduction, and a strong boxing/sustain passive have really boosted Warrior’s overall effectiveness in both the Early and Late Game. We are toning down the Physical Protections this item provides to make Warrior’s who build this a bit more susceptible to Early game pressure while also lowering their total defensive power in the Late Game. *HEARTSEEKER **Decreased Cost from 2400 → 2300 **Increased Physical Power from 25 → 30 Heartseeker has struggled to find a place in Assassin and aggressive Warrior builds alike. While it should synergize well with bursty characters, the raw Power it provided and cost made it less attractive that other items from the Katana or Mace tree. We are slightly reducing the cost and increasing the Power to bring it more into line with other staple Physical Power items. Gods – Balance *Artio **ENERGY SURGE (MAUL PREY) ***Increased Cooldown from 10s → 12s for both Energy Surge and Maul Prey. **ENTANGLING VINES (FEROCIOUS ROAR) ***Entangling Vines will now only go on Cooldown once the Duration finishes, rather than immediately going on Cooldown. ***Decreased Ferocious Roar Protections Buff from 10/20/30/40/50 → 10/15/20/25/30 Since her release, Artio has not let up on her enemies. Her ability to consistently apply pressure and control while simultaneously keeping herself alive has limited the ability for players to fight against her. We are increasing the cooldown on her primary damage skill while also making an adjustment to how the cooldown for Entangling Vines is calculated. Additionally, Ferocious Roar will provide fewer protections in the later stages of the game allowing Artio to be a bit more vulnerable. These changes should create more opportunities to fight against Artio while also lowering her consistent pressure during teamfights. *Camazotz **BAT OUT OF HELL ***Decreased Damage per Swoop from 140/180/220/260/300 → 120/165/210/255/300 Camazotz has a strong early game through his gank potential and also a strong late game due to his sustain, chase, and poke. His early game was especially difficult to deal with due to his ability to deal a large amount of damage that is easy to confirm. We are toning this down to bring his early ganks into a more manageable state. *Freya **GENERAL ***Decreased Base Attack Speed from 1.0 → .95 **PULSE ***Decreased Pulse Bonus Damage from 30/40/50/60/70 → 25/35/45/55/65 In 4.14 Freya not only receives base kit buffs but also a large improvement to her itemization. This transformed a Goddess who was quite low in all stats to a one of the highest in the game. Her balance as a hyper-carry mage was over adjusted. In this patch we are fully reverting the increase to her Base Attack Speed (especially since Demonic Grip and Hastened Ring are seeing heavy use) while toning back the strength of Pulse. We still feel she needed a bit of help to get through the early game, just not 10 per rank level of help. *Rama **ASTRAL STRIKE ***Decreased Bonus Damage from 15/25/35/45/55 → 10/20/30/40/50 Rama is the only Hunter we are adjusting this patch directly. His ability to pressure jungle camps, combined with his ability to itemize with Devourer’s Gauntlets were something we wanted to preemptively tone down. As with all Hunters, this patch we are going to watch these changes closely and make adjustments to both Hunters and Items, new builds and strategies develop. Category:Patch notes